custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Looby Loo
Looby Loo is a children's song that first appeared in Hola, Mexico!. Lyrics :: Here we go looby loo. Here we go looby light. :: Here we go looby loo all on a Saturday night. :: I put my right hand in, I put my right hand out. :: I give my hand a shake, shake, shake and turn myself about. :: Here we go looby loo. Here we go looby light. :: Here we go looby loo all on a Saturday night. :: I put my left hand in, I put my left hand out. :: I give my hand a shake, shake, shake and turn myself about. :: Here we go looby loo. Here we go looby light. :: Here we go looby loo all on a Saturday night. :: I put my right foot in, I put my right foot out. :: I give my foot a shake, shake, shake and turn myself about. :: Here we go looby loo. Here we go looby light. :: Here we go looby loo all on a Saturday night. :: I put my left foot in, I put my left foot out. :: I give my foot a shake, shake, shake and turn myself about. :: Here we go looby loo. Here we go looby light. :: Here we go looby loo all on a Saturday night. :: We put our whole self in, We put our whole self out. :: We give ourselves a shake, shake, shake and turn myself about. :: Here we go looby loo. Here we go looby light. :: Here we go looby loo all on a Saturday night. Final Lair Have you gorged yourself At last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh? That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh... this face - the infection which poisons our love... This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing... A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing... Pity comes too late - turn around and face your fate:an eternity of this before your eyes! Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Christine... Start a new life with me - Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice - This is the point of no return! Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting - For either way you choose, you cannot win! So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave? Why make her lie to you, to save me? Past the point of no return - The final threshold... His life is now the prize which you must earn! I fought so hard to free you... You've passed the point of no return... Pitiful creature of darkness... What kind of life have you known...? God give me courage to show you you are not alone... Who is this monster, this murdering beast? Revenge for Piangi! Revenge for Buquet! This creature must never go free... Take her - forget me - forget all of this . . . Leave me alone - forget all you've seen . . . Go now - don't let them find you! Take the boat - leave me here - go now, don't wait... Just take her and go - before it's too late... Go... Go now - go now and leave me! Category:Phantom of the Opera Musical